


peppermint

by wildehoneymilk (killing_my_darlings)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, Smoking, TUC II, and i wrote this on my phone, send help :), slight spoilers for season one, this is also generally and tragically unedited, this is so short but i had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_my_darlings/pseuds/wildehoneymilk
Summary: "Something about a dumbass that sells his soul to a devil is very attractive."In which Cody asks some hard-hitting questions.
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Cody "Night Angel" Walsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	peppermint

Cody's entrance was not as dramatic as usual. 

This was strange. 

His usual blustering, repressed self was not as so, and this concerned Pete. He was unusually pensive. 

He brushed passed Pete, who had perched himself on the sofa, attempting to knit a scarf he knew Kingston would enjoy. It didn't look too awful, he thought. 

After a moment, Cody trudged back out of the house, and he had gone just as quick as he had come. Pete, even more concerned by his silence, put down his knitting and slipped out of the house after him. 

Cody sat on the front steps, a lit cigarette in hand, and with a glazed stare out to nothing in particular. 

Pete shuffled his feet, working up the courage to sit with him. He had found him startlingly attractive from the moment he saw him. Truly, he ended up developing a bit of a crush. He tried not to get swept up in puppy crushes, but this felt quite different. 

Something about a dumbass that sells his soul to a devil is very attractive. 

"I know you followed me out here," Cody hadn't moved at all. 

Pete startled a bit. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did you want to be alone?" 

Cody lowered his head a bit. "No," he said after a moment. 

Pete crossed the porch and sat down next to him on the steps. Cody offered his cigarette, still not looking at him. 

"I'm fine, thanks," he replied. 

The two of them sat in silence for several beats, not entirely enjoying the break in conversation, but not grasping for something to talk about in particular. 

"It's so weird," Cody said finally. "That everything we all were told about this place is wrong." 

Pete nodded. "Yeah, man. It's..it's definitely not easy to get used to, I'll say that." 

"It was different for you, though, wasn't it?" Cody looked down at his hands. "You're special or some shit." 

Pete laughed. "You wanna know what I did to cope with it?" 

He extended his fists to Cody, who looked at the tattoo across his knuckles. 

"Not even spelled right. My own title," Pete laughed still. Cody smiled, and turned to look at him.

"That's pretty bad," he said, pausing thoughtfully. "Do you think I would've seen all this magic and stuff if I hadn't sold my soul?" 

It was a valid question, and Pete thought it over. "Honestly, I'm not the right person to ask." He thought of Esther. Kingston. Someone better suited at this sort of thing. "I have some friends who might be able to tell you, though." 

Cody nodded and sighed. 

"Some of this magic stuff is sort of shocking at first. I remember some of the crazy ass shit i did when i was first inducted." 

"Like what?" Cody looked at him, eyes glittering with tired enthusiasm. 

"Like, make bubbles come out of my dad's mouth and float off into the sky." 

He smiled. "Sounds terrifying." 

"I wasn't sober in that moment, but I also hold that memory close to my heart," Pete smiled back.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Fuckin' hate my dad." 

Cody laughed then, and Pete smiled. It was wonderful to see him with a twinge of joy. It looked good on him. 

"Me and my friends had to fight mutant Santas, bugs, rats, a fairy queen, a weird vampire guy a few times, the literal American dream." 

Cody looked genuinely impressed. "Wow. so you and your friends are like some sort of underground superheroes?" 

"Sort of. We're a bunch of magical Batmans, I guess." 

"It's a really weird coincidence that we met," Cody said, breaking the lull. 

"Yeah." 

"I mean, I really think you're cool. Cooler than most people, at least." 

"Woah, and there's a lot of people." 

Cody laughed again and nudged Pete with his shoulder. "You know what I mean. And you're really nice. I don't think even Josh is as nice and cool as you are." 

Pete laughed. "Josh wishes he's as nice and cool as i am, Night Angel. Speaking of, I think that's a really cool name." 

Cody blushed and looked away. "Th-thanks." 

"It's all dark and mysterious. Makes me think "woah, what's the deal with that person over there?'" 

Cody looked down at his hands. 

"Names are weird," Pete said. 

"Agreed." 

"Wow, look at us." 

"Shut up." 

Pete laughed, and the conversation simmered into a silence that was much more comfortable than the last. Pete noticed their shoulders were touching. He wanted desperately to un-notice this. 

Cody put out his cigarette and turned to Pete. "I have a question." 

"I might have an answer." 

Cody rolled his eyes, and continued. "Can I kiss you?" 

Pete felt his magic begin to boil beneath his skin. His eyes went wide and he could feel himself blushing. 

Cody's eyes went wide too. "O-oh my God I--I'm so sorry. That was so weird." He paused for a moment. "Well, I mean, ever since I saw you I thought you'd be a good kisser. I mean you're really good looking and I don't even know if you're single or even willing to kiss or anything like that. That was really--" 

"It's okay. It really is." 

"Are you sure?" Cody was now much more visibly nervous. "Because that was genuinely such a stupid thing for me to ask--" 

"Hey, Cody?" Pete interrupted, stiff and wide-eyed. "I think if you keep talking, my magic will surge and it'll be really hard to explain." 

Cody shut his mouth and took in a few breaths. "Sorry." 

"It's okay," Pete said. "I have an answer to your question, though." 

There was an odd beat where the two of them, sat face to face, stared at each other with such deep sincerity that Pete was positive Cody hadn't seen or felt about someone in a long time. And when Pete kissed him, Cody froze. 

After a still moment, he relaxed and kissed him back. 

It was Cody that pulled away. 

"Hey, Pete?" he said, resting his forehead against his. 

"Hm?" 

"Why do you taste so sweet?" 

"Oh! I have a peppermint tooth because one of Santa's clones bit me." 

Cody laughed a bit. "Sure. Yeah."


End file.
